First Words Ichigo
by HaleyJo
Summary: A little girl is all alone, not understanding the things that happen in her life. But the thing she should understand the least she smiles at. [IchiKish]


**First Words**

* * *

_**Pain**[n 1. unpleasant physical sensation: the acutely unpleasant physical discomfort experienced by somebody who is violently struck, injured, or ill  
2. feeling of discomfort: a sensation of pain in a particular part of the body  
3. emotional distress: severe emotional or mental distress  
[v 1. cause or feel pain: to cause physical pain to somebody or to experience pain_

_**Fear**[n 1. feeling of anxiety: an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger  
2. frightening thought: an idea, thought, or other entity that causes feelings of fear  
3. worry: a concern about something that threatens to bring bad news or results  
[v 1. to be afraid: to be frightened of somebody or something or about taking action_

_**Alone**[adv 1. without help from others: without help or support from anybody or anything  
2. without company: without any other person or thing nearby or in attendance, for company, or to give assistance  
[adj 1. done without others: carried out by somebody or assigned to somebody without the assistance or company of others_

* * *

Words don't really mean much. After all, they are only comprehendible sounds produced by the vibration of soft tissue located in the throat of intelligent beings. It is the feelings associated with those words that give them any true meaning. The first words of a child can tell a lot about their home life and how their life was going to continue. Most children's first words are 'mommy' or 'daddy' or, if they are the more spoiled, 'mine'. 

But sometimes, a child's first words can be very different than such commonly wanted to be heard words. Sometimes, words associated with bad feelings slip from the tiny throats of the small beings.

A young girl with strawberry red hair curled up under the covers of her bed, her fragile hands pressed to her eyes, tears leaking through her fingers. Choked whimpers escaped her quivering lips. Had she not been under the covers in a darkened room, someone looking at her would have seen the bruising on her arms and legs. There were more than likely bruises on her torso as well, covered by her light blue shirt.

Why the thought of a baby's first words had popped into her head, she didn't know, but she knew her words were not endearing or cute. Pain, fear, alone, those were the first words she remembered understanding.

She didn't really understand why all this happened to her. She assumed it had to do with her abnormalities. True they only presented themselves on occasion, but that didn't mean they weren't there. And when they did present themselves, she was severely punished, and they had to move again.

The young girl finally stymied the flow of tears and crawled out from under her covers warily, tiptoeing to her bedroom window that always had the blinds and curtains drawn. She carefully pulled the deep rose curtains aside and tugged on the string that lifted the white blinds that were dusty from lack of use.

Red-brown eyes moved to the stars that dotted the sky overhead of the big home she lived in. Her family was very rich, and they always got big houses that were in the middle of the woods, about a mile away from any other house. They always lived so far away from everyone else and lived in such big houses just in case of…accidents.

Even though she wasn't allowed, the small red head carefully opened the window and climbed out onto the small balcony that resided there. She stayed away from the edge, she didn't want her mom or dad to look out a window and see her standing out there.

Her legs were shaking, so she slid down the frame of the window and sat down, resting her hands on her knees and her head against the white frame. She looked into the dense trees that bordered her home, almost as though she expected some kind of answer to come to her from their dark depths.

The answer to what? The answer to that question that she asked herself every day of every week of every month of every year of her life so far.

Why did all of this happen to her? Her parents refused to tell her, so she was left to her overactive imagination. She came up with many wild theories, but she never really put much genuine thought to figuring out why she was like this, why her life was like this.

More tears started falling down her pale face. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly, the only thing betraying her crying was the fact that tears leaked through her fingers and her tiny body was shaking.

"Why…why are you crying?"

The small girl looked up suddenly. On the edge of her balcony, as far away from her as was possible in the small space, was a little boy about her age. He had green hair that was short except for some locks in the front that were in small pony tails in front of his ears. His ears were big and very long, pointy like an elf's. His skin was very pale, almost white, emphasized by his dark shorts, baggy black t-shirt and dirty black tennis shoes. Big, beautiful golden cat-slit eyes stared out at her from under dark green bangs; they seemed to glow in the dark. Tiny, dull claws tipped his small fingers.

"Who-who are you?" The little girl asked.

"Kisshu," The boy said uncomfortably, shifting his feet awkwardly, "I see you…a lot sitting out here. You're….you're always crying. How come?"

The small girl stared at him. No one had ever asked her why she cried, no one ever seemed to care to ask.

"I…I don't really know," She shook her head, feeling helpless as tears began welling up again.

"H-hey," Kisshu said, "Don't start crying again."

The red head looked back up at him, her eyes swimming with shed and unshed tears. The small boy moved over to her slowly and sat down beside her, concern in his golden eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiling softly to comfort her.

"What's your name?" He asked, a grin coming to his face, clearly hoping it would help her feel better. She saw tiny fangs through his parted lips.

"I...Ichigo," She sniffed, "Momomiya Ichigo."

"That's a pretty name," Kisshu smiled. Then he took hold of her small hand in his slightly larger one, "If you ever want to talk, I'll listen, if you want."

Ichigo looked at him, unfamiliar emotions welling up inside her chest. She then smiled, the first true smile she had had in such a long time.

"Th-thank you K-Kisshu," More tears slipped from her eyes, but she was still smiling. Kisshu grinned and wiped the tears from her cherub face again.

They sat together for a long time, neither of them talking, just enjoying having someone with them who wasn't afraid or resentful. Soon, Ichigo fell asleep, her head against Kisshu's small shoulder.

Kisshu picked her up gently; he was much stronger than he looked. He carefully brought her into her room and set her on her bed, covering her with the white sheets and light pink comforter.

"Good night Ichigo," Kisshu said softly. Then he climbed out her window and closed it back up, leaving the girl alone for now.

He would be back. This little girl didn't deserve to be alone. He would come back, she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

-oooOooo-

**-This was originally going to be a story, but I found I liked just leaving it as it was, let the reader decide what would happen next, you know? Read and review.**

**-Bloodied Sand**


End file.
